Lost
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. Sometimes he just doesn't understand the really important things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** This fic was inspired by a sig. that is WhisperingRanger's. I loved it so much this story popped into my head and it's an uber late gift to her so happy...really belated b-day and here's the begining of...

* * *

"...So...You get it now?" Tori asked as she looked at her hopeless friend through squinted eyes and sloped brows, they'd been at this for at least twenty minutes.

"No. Sorry dude...I'm totally lost" he said in all seriousness as he leaned his elbows on the table top and waited for her to try and explain everything all over again.

"It's okay to be lost sometimes Dustin" She smiled and put a hand to her friends yellow clad shoulder then got up from her place at the low table as the rest of the boys filed into the room, "Find anything?"

"Nah...There was nothing there when we showed up" Blake informed as he crossed his arms.

"I think Lothor's up to something..." Shane said, his eyes lowered to his right and he sighed. He was feeling a bit helpless here he was the leader and there wasn't much he could do to put his team at ease. Dustin and Tori were specifically targeted by their nemesis and with Lothor growing stronger with each passing day; they couldn't have the two ninjas out and about in Blue Bay.

"Definitely" Hunter agreed as he shook his head. Contrary to their leader's feelings, Hunter was a bit ticked off he just wanted to punch something and unfortunately Lothor hadn't sent a goon.

"Well...when can me and Dustin leave?"

"Yeah...Sensei's food is getting old" The yellow ninja chimed as he got up to join his friends.

"You guys can't leave, Ops is the safest place" Shane said after his laughter died down.

"I know I'm the dumb one or whatever but how do you know Lothor won't attack Ops?" Dustin asked as he tapped his foot, this was probably the reason he wasn't grasping anything when Tori was talking. He needed to get out.

"He won't...trust me, plus, Cam said he would get pizza for later"

"That's not the point man" Dustin's hopeful expression fell with each word Shane spoke till he wore a deep frown, he couldn't smile if he tried. The earth ninja threw a hand up then walked back the table, straddling the bench so his back was facing the group. He wasn't crying, he was just...uggh! He was freaking out, that's the only way he could put it, he needed to be outside, and he hadn't seen the sky in like...two days! Tori was fine though, he figured it was because Ops had clean running water.

"Only for an hour Shane?"

"We can't risk losing you two Tor"

"I have an idea," Blake rubbed his bottom lip then snapped, "I can watch Tori" he said as he pointed to his lighter color. Shane, Sensei and Cam couldn't really say anything, it was a good idea.

"Perfect!" Tori couldn't hold back a grin, "C'mon Shane, please?" The red ranger seemed to be actually considering the options, make Tori stay at Ops till they defeated the target goon or let her go out, away from the protection of Ops, with Blake, who was more than capable of handling himself.

"Okay-"

"Yes!"

"But..." Shane faced Blake, "If anything happens to her..." he left the end open, Blake had a decent imagination. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened to Tori, she was like his sister.

"You know she'll be safe with me" he nodded.

"What, so she can go but I can't?" Dustin asked as he turned on the bench to face them.

"I'm busy with training, and Cam's still gonna be working on Ops's main computer security system when he gets back" Shane explained, he would let Dustin go with Blake and Tori, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea, Blake could be distracted and one of the two wind rangers could be taken. Dustin looked down at the wood beneath his nails, it felt nice. He knew Shane was training because he wanted to be at full potential when he went up against Lothor and Cam had to up security incase Lothor really did come to Ops.

"What about Hunter?" he asked as he looked up and pointed a finger to the crimson thunder.

"I'm not doing anything," he shrugged, if he was doing anything, he wasn't now. "Sure"

"Sweet! Dude we can totally-"

"You sure about this Hunter?" He wasn't doubting his strength or ability to fight and protect he was questioning his ability to deal with Dustin alone. It wasn't easy.

"Yeah, no problem"

"We'll see you guys later" Tori announced, she looked from Dustin to Hunter then Shane with a small smile as Blake waved. The two blues streaked up the steps and out of Ops.

"Just...just make sure he's safe" Shane was nearly burning holes through Hunter's head with all the staring. Dustin wasn't like Tori, sure he saw her as a sister but he and Dustin had know each other long before attending the wind academy, since they were kids. He was his brother.

"Right," Hunter nodded then looked at the eager earth child that now stood at their side, "You ready to go bro?"

"Yeah! Dude we so have to hit the track!" his exclamation could be heard echoing through the stairwell where he and Hunter were walking.

"Relax Shane, they're in the good hands of their teammates" Sensei said as he leaped up on to the red wind ninja's shoulder.

"I know..." He just felt like a father letting his only daughter go on her first date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Again, this fic was inspired by a sig. that is WhisperingRanger's. I loved it so much this story popped into my head and it's an uber late gift to her so happy...really belated b-day XDD. Well, I don't know what to note. OH! You know what, after watching that once scene in Looming Thinder like a zillion times where Blake and Hunter meet Dustin for the first time. The truck in the bg has totally got to be theirs! XDD It popped up again later in the episode..I was trying to figure out how I missed that then the cuties came back on the screen. I had an 'Oh yeah' :D moment. enjoi

* * *

Dustin wrapped an arm around Hunter's broad shoulders and he pat a palm on his chest. "Dude this is so awesome!" he laughed and pulled away from his friend then walked a bit faster through the forest as his finger tips ran along the leaves and tree trunks.

"Slow down Dustin"

"I'm right here Dude" The earth ninja new the importance of _not_ being captured by Lothor but he also knew Hunter wouldn't let anything happen to him. He deeply inhaled the air and smiled when his dull senses started coming back to life then he laughed. "Thanks man"

"For what?" Hunter asked as he finally caught up to the earth ninja.

"Saving me from Ops, dude I could totally be going through withdrawals right now or something" He said as his eyes widened like he was going to go crazy.

"No problem"

***

Dustin pulled his helmet off and sighed as he looked out to the riders on the track. "You still have like three seconds on me dude"

"I told you, you get too much air on your jumps" Hunter explained as he secured his helmet on his bike's left handle bar and he got off his bike.

"I know, I know, I'm trying to bring it down" he explained as he swung his leg over his bike and looked at the helmet in his hands before he to set placed it over the handle bar. He didn't really want to lose the air because he loved doing freestyle, he loved being up there and doing the wildest tricks.

"Well if you can do that then you might just come in a fraction of a second after me" Hunter said as he smirked at the wind ninja who looked mildly offended.

"Whatever dude! I can so beat you" He laughed an elbowed his friends chest plate. "Let's get some food"

"We just ate like an hour ago"

"We ate burgers" He clarified, like the word 'burger' would explain why Dustin needed more food. Hunter could only raise a brow with the slightest of smiles as he wondered where Dustin was putting all the food he was eating, well, ninja training helped.

***

"No listen man!** —**" The wind ninja started laughing the put a hand on his friends shoulder, "Okay, and this chick was totally weirded out and I was like 'Dude this is a sports shop…read the sign' and she**—**she was like 'Whatever!'" he mocked a girly wrist snap that got Hunter laughing. His impression of a girl was right on target and that worried him a bit but he was too busy laughing to be truly concerned.

"I know what you mean" He said, recalling someone he went out with that was exactly like that and after a while even her huge breasts and tight pants didn't make up for the amount of brain cells she was lacking.

"You date chicks like that?" Dustin's questioned tone was nearly a complete one eighty of his light-hearted and humorous tone just seconds ago and Hunter's eyes cast down at the grass under his feet, Blake already called him shallow and he didn't need that from Dustin.

"I use to"

"Oh…right, well look," he shook the corn in his hand at his friend, "You don't now though"

"Yeah" The two ninjas continued walking in the same huge circle they had been for the past three hours, just talking. If Hunter and Dustin knew the carnival was in town they would have gone but neither of them had their wallets, The earth ninja was at Ops for the past few days while the thunder ninja was out with Shane and Blake, no time for his wallet really, so Dustin suggested to just walk around the outside of the amusement area and talk. He liked the carnival because of the lights and the cotton candy, so with the extra change in his pocket Hunter bought the wind ninja a pink cotton candy and a corn on the cob.

"Thanks again man, this was really cool" The earth ninja told his friend, for like the sixth time that day, with a huge grin after tossing the rest of the corn in a nearby waste basket as they left the park. Hunter really was trying not to laugh at his friend he couldn't keep it in as hard as he tried. "Hey! What's so funny?'

"You…you have corn in your teeth dude"

"No way" Brown eyes quickly crossed in a terrible attempt to see his teeth then he just started picking them out with his nails.

"Nice Dustin" The thunder ninja shook his head as pulled a pair of keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the doors to a navy truck that was parked across the street.

"Not funny dude" they looked both ways before crossing and getting into the vehicle.

"Yeah it was" Hunter disagreed as he started the truck and buckled his seatbelt.

"Look—look…did I get it all?" Dustin jabbed the black clad arm before grinning at him. The crimson ninja pursed his lips as he looked across the younger mans pearly whites then he nodded.

"You're fine"

***

"What took you so long bro?" Blake asked as he got into the driver's seat of his truck and ran a hand over the wheel before turning the key.

"I just lost track of time I guess" he shrugged as he looked out of his dark window.

"I figured"

"What's that suppose to mean?' Hunter looked back to his brother with drawn brows, the way that sounded, he was clearly suggesting something.

"Nothing"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** You know the insp. So I don't have to repeat. I'm liking this little ficlet I have going here XD modest? But this chapter way longer than the previous two, so smile! This one, I was actually going to have the opposite going on but I was like NO! only because I wanted to write out the last blurb...I had written that blurb way before I even thought of this chapter.....I liked it, I had to use it....I totally hope you like it. Lemme know what you think?. enjoi

* * *

"Cotton candy, colorful lights and a walk in the park," Blake listed as he unlocked the door to their apartment, "smooth bro" he complimented, pushing the door open and walking in, "You gotta show me your moves sometime" he said sarcastically, mocking the time his brother had said that same thing to him.

"It's not like that bro" Hunter defended as he shut the door and elbowed his brother's shoulder as he walked to his room.

"Yeah right!" Blake called down the hall after his brother then he shook his head with a small smile.

***

"Oh, here!" Dustin grinned and pulled out a clear plastic bag from his pocket, resting at the bottom was a soft chunk of pink cotton. "I save it for you"

"Gee...Thanks Dustin" Tori took the offered bag and smiled, "Where did you guys go?"

"Well, we couldn't go to the carnival so we just walked around and talked" he shortly as he sat down on the yellow pillow.

"Really?" She asked, the cotton gift forgotten in favor of trying to pry the juicy details from her friend.

"Really. Hey, what'd you do?"

"Me and Blake? We caught a movie"

***

"Honest, how do I look?" Hunter asked as he briskly walked past his brother to get a glass of water. The navy ninja was looking at him approach from his left and when the blonde pasted him his head remained to the left.

"Did you brush your hair?" Blake asked as he turned his head.

"Yeah—" he cut off to take a drink from his cup as he pinched his fitted black tee and pulled it away from his body then it fell from his fingers.

"Oh...you look the same bro" he shrugged and crossed his arms; he knew Hunter was going to be nervous; he was doing his pre-nervous thing. The thunder ninja would ask how he looked then down like five glasses of water, yep, he was on his third glass now. "So, nervous about your date?" He asked as he came and leaned against the counter.

"No, I'm..." His brother smirked and set his fifth glass down in the sink, "Screw you Blake" The crimson thunder gave his brother's ribs a light punch before he walked to the front door.

"When and where bro?"

"I'm taking your truck"

"Hey!" The navy protest sounded just after the front door slammed and his brother's rapid foot steps moved down the stairs.

***

"Where're we going man?"

"And ruin the surprise? No way bro" Hunter smiled, keeping his fingers tight together over Dustin's blinking eyes. The earth ninja wore a huge grin as he held his hands out in front of him; he wasn't doing it because he was worried he would run into something, he knew the ninja guiding him wouldn't let him. He was doing it so in the event he grabbed something he could identify it then possibly find out where they were. The crimson ninja was distracted by the fluttering eyelashes against his fingers and Dustin's finger tips brushed against a tree trunk.

"Hey Hunter...if bringing me to the creepy forest by Ops is your idea of a 'surprise'...it's kinda for the birds" he made a face as his hands came to the thunder ninja's wrists and pulled his hands from his face.

"Wait a second—"

"Dude!" Dustin's face completely lit up, and the bright lights shinning on him had nothing to do with it either. "Dude...I—Hunter!" He let one of the crimson wrists go then pulled him in to the carnival.

***

"I told you! I told you and—and you were like 'No way bro' ha!" Dustin poked Hunter's chest with every other word. The earth ninja challenged the thunder to a game and since his balloon was the first to pop he was the victor. "Here" He said, looking at the small yellow bear he had won before handing it over to his friend.

"No way, you won it, it's yours" Hunter pushed the prize back to its owner.

"I'm giving it to you" He held it out again and the blonde shook his head. Really, what was he going to do with a stuffed bear? Dustin caught him off guard when he tugged on the collar of his shirt and stuffed the bear inside.

"Dustin—"

"Ah! You gotta keep it now dude!" He said as he pointed to the lump that was the animal under the printed crimson bird.

"Okay, you win bro" He conceded as he pulled the innocent bear out of his shirt.

"Oh, Can we go on a ride?"

"Yeah sure"

"Sweet!" He bit his lip as they walked around; looking at all the different types of rides they could go on, "That one!" The pointed to an uneven circular plat formed ride, spherical cars spun with insane speed while the platform spun counter clockwise in the opposite direction, 'The Cyclone'. "Dude—Dude, first one to blow chunks totally loses" he said as he eagerly griped the railings that formed the beginning of the line and patting his friends chest.

"You're kidding right?" Hunter asked with sloped brows as a couple came off the ride looking like they were going to hurl. Personally, he didn't enjoy throwing up three chili dogs and a corndog.

"Yeah, dude, I'm kidding," Dustin laughed and walked with Hunter to yet another food stand for another pink cotton candy. "Let's go on that one"

"Thank you," Hunter stuffed the change in his pocket then turned around to look at the ride the earth ninja was pointing at, the ferris wheel. "Alright, here"

"Thanks dude" he took the cotton and began eating it as they got in line for the ride.

***

The suspended bench rocked forward when Dustin's weight leaned to look down on the rest of the carnival but when a rough tug on the back of his shirt brought back in his seat and he made a face. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I don't want you falling out on me" He said as he draped his arm across the back of their seat and looked ahead at the lights coming from Blue Bay City.

"Thins is sort of nice y'know" Dustin commented after a while as he leaned his head back against the crimson clad arm so he could look up at the pink sprayed sky.

"...yeah, it kinda is" Hunter agreed, allowing his head to roll back and look up to the sky as well. The seat swayed a bit when they set up at the very top of the ferris wheel and the thunder ninja looked down to the bear in his hand with a soft sigh.

"You okay Hunter?" The earth ninja turned his head on his friends arm and he watched him for an answer.

"Just thinking"

"Really? About what?" His small string of questions made the thunder ninja spring a small smile and look over to him.

"Don't worry about me bro, you're supposed to be having fun, remember?" He brought his hand to Dustin's head and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" The earth ninja laughed and patted his hair down, even though it didn't look any different. "Thanks man, it's been totally fun"

"Anytime bro"

The wheel started rotating again, now letting passengers off, a short while later. Dustin smiled as he peaked over the edge of their bench and looked at the ground and the people getting on the ride. When they got to the bottom the ride conductor lifted the bar that secured them and just as Hunter was getting up from his seat the bar came back down. The earth ninja's hands flew to the bar and he tugged on it, the look on the ride operator's face told the thunder that he had no idea what was going on. People that had queued up for the ride were screaming, running from the area, other people that surrounded followed and soon the whole area was barren save for the man trying to get them out and the screaming people locked in the ride.

"Dude, get outta here!" Dustin tried to get the man to leave because he knew Lothor was behind this but he refused and continued to try and work them out.

"J-j-just g-gimme a s-sec" the man was nervous, he was most likely concerned about losing his job or something. "There!" The bar gave and released its lock on the two. Hunter sprang from his spot first to get a better look at the wheel. Save for the screaming people yelling over the edge and the goon at the top of the wheel, everything was in order. The goon had strings attaching to the bars below his feet and his arms were outstretched, threatening to drop two girls from their place at over one hundred feet in the air.

"Thanks man," he got up and pushed the man down the ramp and out of the line, "You gotta get help!"

"Right!" The jumpsuit wearing worker nodded and ran off.

"Who's ugly?" He asked, coming to Hunter's side and craning his neck to get a look at the threat.

"No clue, let's take him down though"

"Got it dude. Ninja storm—"

"Thunder storm—"

"Ranger form ha!" Crimson and yellow streaked and crossed at the goon, sparks exploded causing the goon to fall to the floor.

"That was easy"

"A bit too easy?" The two rangers stood in an offensive stance, waiting for the goon to get to his feet. "Dude…" The wind ranger stood up straight and his stand suggested he was going to approach the goon. "He's weak..."

"Why would Lothor send us a weakling?"

"No clue…" A crimson glove snatched the yellow forearm before he could go over to the weak opponent.

"What are you doing?"

"I-"

"Who are you?" he asked as he took a step forward.

"Kohlohtron" The black, grey and white alien got to his feet and staggered back but the yellow ranger was there to catch him. As soon as his gloves came in contact with the goon he started losing his color. The crimson ranger watched as his friend became black and white, it took him less then half a second to push him away from the goon and he looked back to see a yellow cloud of dust hang in the air. Crimson gloves went to make a grab for it but the now yellow and gold alien snatched it first.

"Dustin?" He turned to the earth ninja and shook his shoulder but he was unresponsive. "What did you do to him?" he asked as he got to his feet in front of his fallen teammate, his only answer was a shrill laugh that echoed through the carnival grounds. The bright alien stomped his foot on the floor and the ground shook, the crimson ninja held out his hands to steady himself but the ground continued to shake and he fell to the ground.

"Nothing! I'll take my prize now" a string reached over him and it wrapped around the wind rangers waist. The goon was just about to haul him away but a sword sliced his string, a soft stream of gold trickled from the dismembered ends. "What was that for?!"

"You're not taking him any where freak" The thunder ninja stood over his friend with his ninja sword in a firm grip.

"Then I'll have to get you out of the way first"

"You're welcome to try" The goon laughed and then he heard an echoing laugh behind him, now there was two. Strings erupted from every direction of the goon and attacked the crimson thunder from all sides, calling for help would have been a good idea a long time ago. A sharp pain shot up his leg and he looked down to see a turning crimson string wrapped around his ankle. "Get off!" he sliced the string but another pulled the ninja sword from his hand and he reached for his thunder staff but strings held his right hand. He reached for it with his left but was bound again; the two twin goons wrapped stings all around his body and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air. His back slammed into the steel beams that held the wheel together and he landed on the metal platform.

"Bye-bye ranger!" The crimson thunder got up just in time to see the two yellow goons form one then he and the yellow ranger vanished.

***

"You What?!" Shane was close to choking the thunder ninja but Blake stood in front of him with his hands on his shoulders.

Hunter was breathing hard through his teeth, pacing back and forth, when Shane repeated himself, despite the look Blake was giving, an audible crack echoed in the otherwise silent Ops when Hunter slammed his fist into the rock wall, "I lost him okay!"


	4. Chapter 4, part 1 & 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** You know the insp. So I don't have to repeat. So! Happy holidays! Your guys' gift it this fic, two parts, I added that for the celebratory-ness. and one other fic. Bah! I actually wasn't to thrilled with this though. I liked the begining....and the end. That was it. so yeah. _R&R_. enjoi

* * *

Part 1 & 2

Hunter sat in his bed and sighed as he looked over at the small bear that sat on his pillow for the millionth time then he pulled his pant leg up with drawn together brows as he inspected his ankle. He ran a finger over his tan skin and the grey ring, the skin didn't feel different, the color was just gone. The springs snapping and stretching in the door knob caught his attention and he quickly pulled the leg of his crimson sweats down. His little brother stood in the door way with cast down eyes, the older ninja was going to tell him to leave but his voice stopped him. "Are you okay Hunter?"

"..." That was a stupid question. It really was. Some people say 'There's no such thing as a stupid question'... well that was one. He knew Blake meant well, he was just worried because he knew how this situation was affecting his brother. "I'm fine"

"You're not gonna..."

"Do anything stupid?" He asked as he looked up to his brother, the glance they exchanged seemed to hold a conversation of its own. Blake gave a faint nod then he left the room.

***

"What's he doing?" Shane came behind Cam to look over his shoulder at the computer monitor. Tori was right at his side with a worried look. Blake was standing by the wooden table with arms crossed and a distant gaze. The red ninja turned to the navy thunder, "Why didn't you tell us he was going onto Lothor's ship?"

"I didn't know okay dude. He just went" Blake defended.

"We have to get up there, we have to help him" Tori said desperately.

"Shane, Tori, do not worry. I believe Hunter will succeed in saving Dustin" Their sensei said from is place near his son's hand as he watched the monitor.

"But sensei, how do we know he won't get captured?" Shane asked.

"He's not going to, he'll bring Dustin back" Blake knew it, he knew Hunter would bring the earth ninja back because it was personal and he had passionate reason for making it there and back intact.

Shane sent him a questioning look, Tori placed a hand on his shoulder and she smiled at the wind ninja, "He's right, Hunter will be fine" She and Blake knew this because they knew how Hunter felt, Sensei and Cam just knew he was a driven and skilled fighter, Shane was just plain confused and worried, for them both.

***

It was moments like these that the crimson ninja was glad that he and Blake had certain skills that the wind ninja's didn't. He knew if Shane was able to get on Lothor's ship he would, the help would be nice but this was something he had to do on his own. The ship was barren and he wondered if they were expecting him or they just lacked decent security. He walked down the halls thinking of a place they would keep the wind ninja just as he was about to turn the corner a group of kelzacks came walking gown the hall. He wanted to fight, he wanted to hurt them for talking Dustin in the first place but there was no need to draw unnecessary attention to himself, he pressed his body against the wall. Thank goodness the kelzacks weren't too smart otherwise he might have a problem. The once sturdy wall gave way and he fell back onto the floor with a grunt, he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow..." He gritted his teeth as he continued to rub the sore spot before getting to his feet and looking around. From the looks of things, he was in Marah or Kapri's room, and judging from the earth ninja slumped in the corner, this was Marah's room. He quickly ran over to his side, holing two fingers to his neck, he was alive still. "Time to go bro" He hoisted him off the floor and disappeared in a flash.

***

"How'd you guys know I was on Lothor's ship?" Hunter asked with drawn brows.

"I installed cameras on your morphers," Cam explained as he worked on manually powering down the earth ninja, "It was intended for Dustin because he had a tendency to get lost and show up late so I needed to know where he was...I figured I'd put one on everyone's....to be safe." The colorless suit shattered, leaving a black and white Dustin. The earth ninja's skin was ash grey, Hunter reached out and touched his hand but instantly pulled back, looking down at his own hand. His skin was so warm, like he was going to open his eyes and make a ridiculous comment that would make them all laugh but that wasn't the case.

"So what happened?" Shane asked as he put a hand over his friend's forehead. Tori bit her lip and looked at Hunter, he was a bit reluctant to explain, she was just about to tell him he didn't have to but he spoke up.

"One of Lothor's goons his name's Kohlohtron," He clenched his fist, "Dustin..." He shook his head, "Dustin touched him and he took his color..." Blonde brows knitted and he bit his lip, "And he took his power…this is my fault"

"No it's not Hunter—" Tori cut herself off, she didn't know what to say to help.

"This is my fault," Shane corrected, five pairs of eyes landed on him, confused, "I shouldn't have let him go in the first place"

"I was supposed to protect him though" Hunter re-corrected as he brushed the tips of his fingers against the earth ninja's.

"It's no one's fault. We just need to get this guy, okay?" Blake asked.

"Blake's right" The crimson ranger looked from them to their grey friend.

"Lothor's got good timing" Cam called as he looked over his shoulder at the computer screen, "Kohlohtron, he's at Blue Bay Point"

"Right, let's go" Hunter got to his feet but his Brother pushed him back down to the blue pillow he had been sitting on.

"No way bro, I think you should stay here" His brother said with a small smile.

"But I can help you guys—"

"No one's saying you can't Hunter but Dustin would want you here" Tori and Blake knew it was true, so did Hunter, Shane on the other hand was just confused.

"We should hurry" The green ninja said as he joined at the end of their morphing line.

***

It had been almost an hour; the colorless hand he was gripping was becoming clammy and heavy in his hold. The thunder ninja was watching the battle and he was itching to get out there and help but he stayed put, know had to be here instead. At one pint in the battle where Blake nearly came in contact with the goon he actually moved to leave but the green samurai tackled him out of the way in the nick of time. Shane hadn't been so lucky, his right arm had lost color and therefore function, it was clear he wasn't a lefty with the way he was fighting but he was managing. The now faded orange goon was sending its strings toward Tori but Blake used his thunder shield, that was too close.

Minutes later Kohlohtron exploded in a burst of reds. He noticed the air ninja's arm regained color; he lifted his uniform pant leg, the grey ring faded. Blue eyes rose to Dustin, expecting him to be smiling but he wasn't.

"Hunter, how's Dustin?"

"He's the same Cam..." His voice was flat and he let his wrist fall back into his lap.

"Do not give up hope Hunter" Sensei flipped and landed on the table near Dustin's head and put a paw to his grey cheek. The crimson ninja nodded, gripping the hand tighter before looking back to the screen. By now the rangers had formed the zord, even though Kohlohtron had lost the little thunder and air power he got from him and Shane, he still had all of Dustin's powers, that alone would be tough to beat.

The large goon split into two, one held a ninja sword and the other, a lion hammer. It was evident throughout the battle that Kohlohtron had not only absorbed the earth ninja's powers, but also his knowledge of the weapons and how the others would attack. "This doesn't look to good" Hunter pointed out. The zord was taking heavy damage and Hunter looked from sensei to the computer. He got up and wiggled his fingers before pressing a few buttons, "Hey Shane"

"I'm a little busy!" He grunted as the zord took a hit.

"I'm sending you a power disk" He said as he was still pressing buttons to figure out how to do that.

"It better be good"

"Yeah yeah..." He muttered, a small stick came and pressed a few buttons as well, the crimson ninja looked over to the nodding guinea pig. "Here goes" He hit the large red and black button.

"Got it!" He picked up the crimson disk from the console and pushed in on his right, "Locked aaand dropped." The sphere opened and a huge crimson blaster landed in the zord's hands.

"Tori, combine the turtle mace with the blaster" Sensei instructed.

"I can do that?" She put the disk in the space and turned the handle, "Locked and dropped" The mace attached at the end of the blaster and the zord fired. The spiked blue ball spun, the blast propelling it forward with insane speed and it lodged itself in Kohlohtron chest then exploded.

"Yes!" Hunter watched the smoke clear but more explosions in yellow went off and he turned in the chair, "Dustin..." his voice made no sound, but his lips moved as he saw the ash grey skin get over taken by a sun kissed glow and the earth ninja's chest rose for a second then fell. "He's-" he turned back to where the guinea pig was but he wasn't there any more. The thunder ninja smirked and shook his head before going to the table and kneeling on the yellow pillow at his friend's side. "Dustin?" He took the yellow ninja's tanned hand and leaned over him, "Dust-"

"Five more minutes dude" The earth ninja turned his head away from the thunder and sighed. Hunter's face split into a grin he couldn't keep back even if he tried and the corners of his eyes glistened in the soft lights from Ops, an unintentional sniff sounded and he rubbed his nose. "Hmm?" The earth ninja turned his head back to Hunter and when he opened his eyes he squinted, "What's the matter?" His mouth fell opened and he closed it, he had never seen the crimson ranger so close to tears so he was nearly panicking. "H-Hunter—dude, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up with crossed legs and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I..." his grin hadn't wavered and he shook his head and looked down.

"Dude..." Dustin looked down to his hand that Hunter was holding and his brows pulled together, "Your hand it totally sweaty" He commented, hoping to get the thunder to not cry.

"Sorry bro" He laughed but didn't take his hand back, "I'm just glad you're okay"

"Me to...that was totally weird" he commented as he rubbed his head, "My bell has been rung before but that was: wow"

"Dustin...I need to tell you something" One of those now or never moments. Sensei had left the room to give them time, Blake, Cam, Shane and Tori hadn't returned so he knew they were doing the same.

"Sure, what's up dude?" He asked as he picked at his nail on his right hand.

"I didn't see it before dude, but after a while of hanging out with you, Shane and Tori, I just. And you guys were pretty cool. Shane's kinda," he paused and made a face, "Tori has a thing for Blake and he totally has the hots for her. Then Cam's always at Ops so you and me I just. It just happened." He looked down to his shoes then back up to Dustin. He wasn't afraid of rejection; he could _deal_ with it, what's the worst that could happen? He knew they would remain _friends_ no matter what.

"Did you just like totally—and I just," he ran his hand over the top of his head and whistled, "missed it"

"Yeah" He smirked shook his head, "… I like you bro" The clarification was short simple and to the point.

"I like you to, look, we should totally hang out at the track tomorrow though, I need to," He rolled his shoulder and chuckled, "Get back into it, y'know."

"No, Dustin I _like_ you" Blue eyes locked with brown and Dustin had to actually think about what he meant. His face was void of anything, it may have looked like he was brain dead but he was actually firing on all cylinders trying to decode his words. Like....like? Like the way he liked him, Blake, Cam, Shane, Tori and Sensei. Or the way he _liked_ chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

Everything started coming into place. The saving him from the lockdown at Ops, the walk around the carnival at the park, the cotton candy, the ferris wheel, the hand holding. Dustin snapped his fingers and Hunter saw the light bulb over his head come on. "Do you still have that little bear—thing I gave you?" he inquired with a tilted head.

"Yeah...why? What does that-"

"You _like_ me—you totally do!" he concluded, like Hunter hadn't been trying to explain that very idea for the past five minutes.

"Yeah"

"I..." his genius smile faltered and his mouth hung open "N-no way...y-you're kidding, right dude?" he asked with narrowed eyes and thick pulled brows.

The thunder ninja slipped his hand from Dustin's and he forced a small smile; "Yeah, I'm just kidding bro" What's the _worst_ that could happen?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note: **My first update of the year! I hope you guys had a good one and yeah...I have nothing to write....weird?. enjoi

* * *

"What's going on between you and Hunter?" Tori asked, coming to sit down next to him on her blue pillow.

"Nothing..."

"Dustin...I know something's wrong" It was obvious to anyone of them but since Tori was the only one at Ops with him the most it was apparent to her. Something happened between Hunter and Dustin that day the four of them didn't come back to Ops right away after blasting that goon.

"I just...Hunter told me something and I just..." Dustin laced his fingers together on the tabletop and looked at his finger nail.

"It's not your fault" She tried as he placed a hand over his, she knew something was up, it had been almost two weeks and Dustin stayed at Ops without a problem, he hadn't asked Hunter, Shane or Cam to take him anywhere .

"Yeah right...That's why he hasn't been here"

"Maybe he just-"

"No, he told me he liked me and I freaked, that's it dude, that's what happened" He explained, freaking out wouldn't have been his reaction but that was unexpected, maybe if he had gotten a warning, maybe a red flag or something.

"Really?" The water ninja smiled slightly, she was glad Hunter finally told him but the fact that Dustin freaked was a bit of a downer, by the way he was acting she thought for sure he liked the oldest thunder brother a little bit, even if he was confused when it came to his feelings.

"Yeah...look, I need to think..." Dustin got up and walked to the hall, he hadn't gotten the chance to think because he was always with Tori or Sensei and he never actually had a moment to himself despite the length of time since the incident, that and he never really though to think about it.....right. Leaning against the stone wall, the earth ninja closed his eyes and smiled at the warmth the sun brought that was leaking through the 'front door' of Ops. He could smell the faint warm earth and he sank down and sat on one of the steps. Maybe he was over thinking this whole thing? Maybe Hunter was just hallucinating or something. He could have been just talking because he had missed him. The earth ninja didn't remember what happened, one second he was being held back by the crimson ranger and the next he was being pulled to help the goon but then he felt weak and everything faded, he felt like that lasted for at least three days and then he woke up holding Hunter's hands.

He opened his eyes and stood up then left Ops, he'd only be gone for like a second, no harm no foul. Twigs and autumn leaves crunched under his shoes as he walked into the woods. The earth seemed that much better since he had been cut off for a while, it was Hunter's fault. Right? If the thunder ninja hadn't told him anything then things wouldn't have gotten weird. Things wouldn't have ended up with them avoiding each other. He could still be having fun with his friend; they could be at the track, at a movie or something! He was really stupid sometimes. Dustin ran a hand through his tousled hair and he sighed. Really stupid. This was his fault. His eyes were trained on the ground, so when a blur knocked him down he was totally caught off guard, kelzacks. He flipped to his feet and got ready, there were only about eight of them so this should be easy.

He blocked a kick then back flipped to dodge a blade; "Whoa!" he dodge rolled just in time to miss a slash attack then counter attacked. He side stepped a kick then he went to punch one of them but a hand on his wrist held him back, he turned then kneed the kelzack in the gut then sent it into a nearby tree. Dustin ducked then swept his leg across the floor; three kelzacks fell to the ground and disappeared. Three down five to go.

He ducked and a leg flew by over his head then he did a jump kick, hitting one of the pawns in the head. Four down four to go. A red blur came to his side and knocked two kelzacks down and they disappeared. He was in trouble. Shane did a spin kick to another kelzack while Dustin did a butterfly kick, the last two kelzacks disappeared.

"What are you doing out here?" Shane asked in a stern tone that told Dustin he was so in for it.

"Just thinking-"

"Really? Because I told you and Tori not to leave Ops"

"I know man but it was just a second" He tried as he held up one finger, to show Shane what a small amount of time he planned on being outside in his element.

"This time...in a second there were a few kelzacks, If I hadn't shown up who knows what could have happened" He didn't think Dustin couldn't handle himself but seeing the lengths Lothor was willing to go to just to get either the yellow or blue ranger, he didn't want to risk anything.

"Dude, I had it all under control" Dustin could feel his eyes stinging and he looked left, right, north, south, any direction away from Shane's intense eyes.

"The team can't risk losing you or Tori...do you even get that Dustin?"

"I..."

"What happened Shane?" Blake, Hunter and Cam walked up to them from the same direction the red ninja had come from.

"Dustin...was just getting back to Ops" The air ninja explained, stressing each word as his eyes bore into his best friend. The earth ninja blinked back tears and bit his lip before walking back to Ops.

***

"Don't you think he would be more useful out there with you guys?" Tori asked with blonde knitted brows.

"Yes" Shane nodded, he knew Hunter would be strong in battle but he would rather him stay here and watch the two wind ninjas, sure he could always have Cam install a high tech security thing that would keep the ninjas in and everything else out.

"So why are you making him stay with us?"

"Someone needs to watch you guys," Tori gave him a look and a small smile spread across his lips, "To watch Dustin" he corrected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter, Dustin and Blake would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note: **BAH! Um....I think this chapter gets the ball rolling...maybe? You tell me!. enjoi

* * *

"Dustin....wake up" The earth ninja groaned and rolled over on the squeaking cot and buried his face in the sterile flat pillow. So the board he was laying on the sad excuse for a pillow was totally uncomfortable but he was tired so lying on the hard floor would scream comfort. "Duuustin..."

"Five minutes Tor" He hugged his pillow tighter and sighed in content at the growing silence.

The blonde quirked a hint of a smirk and leaned down closer to him, lips brushing his ear. "C'mon Dustin"

"Mmm" He smiled slightly then rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. "Whoa!" Dustin scrambled back, almost falling off the cot when he saw, "Hu-Hunter!"

"Yeah?"

"What-what are you doing? I....you...dude!" Dustin scratched his ear and watched him for an answer.

"Waking you up bro, it's already one and Tori's....yeah" Hunter looked away to the door and shrugged. He came in here because Tori continuously hinted at him and Dustin being...something.

"Oh...Okay...." He got up and walked out of the room, the awkward tension followed him out and Hunter let out a long sigh as his back hit the cot. This was insane...he and Dustin shouldn't be acting like this, they're best friends, and he didn't want that to change that just because he let his feelings out.

Giving up wasn't something he did...at all, he wasn't about to start now, not because he didn't know how to give up but because he knew Dustin was worth the effort. And he was going to put in 110%.

***

"Can we....Can....Break dude" The earth ninja said between panting breath as he held his hands up, forming a 'T'.

"Okay..." Hunter crossed his arms over his chest and when Dustin brought his arms to the top of his head then turned around, he grabbed him.

"Hey!" He protested as his arm was pulled behind his body, limiting his mobility greatly, "Dude!"

"Lothor's not gonna give you a break Dustin" Hunter said, pulling his arm up higher forcing their bodies closer.

"You're not Lothor man" He reminded, trying to get out of the hold the thunder had on him. Unfortunately for him it was one of those holds that the more your struggle, the more it hurts like hell. He clenched his eyes and his head fell back on the crimson streaked shoulder.

"Remember what sensei said...never turn your back on the enemy" Hunter reminded, his breath dancing across Dustin's ear, causing the earth ninja to shiver.

"Got-got it" The thunder finally let him go and Dustin rubbed his shoulder as he took a step forward and turned around.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...fine, that just...yeah" Dustin was more affected by their proximity rather than the searing pain in his shoulder.

"Okay..." He got into a fighting stance with an arm out stretched. Dustin shook his hands, loosening his wrist before attacking. Considering how different the thunder style was from the wind he thought he was doing a decent job, compared to when they first fought. He was usually getting his butt kicked but after training with the two, he's gotten better. Dustin's self appraising thoughts were cut off when Hunter tripped him then straddled his back, knees on his hands and palms flat on his shoulder. "You gotta be faster" He tipped as he got to his feet then helped Dustin up.

"Yeah...hey, where's Tor?" He asked.

"She's with Blake" His answer was aided with a kicked aimed at his head.

"Serious?" Dustin moved to dodge but when the light clicked on that Tori was outside and he wasn't he blanked out and the heel of Hunter's foot connected with his head.

"Dustin!" He ran over to him, kneeling at his side he slapped his cheek a few times, "Hey, you okay?"

"Seriously...rung my bell" Dustin complained as he brought a hand to the side of his head.

Hunter smiled, glad he didn't seriously injure him, "I'll get some ice for you"

"Kay" He watched him walk off and when he was out of sight he got up on unsteady feet and dragged to his yellow pillow at the table. By the time his bottom connected with the cushion Hunter walked in, either he moved really slow or the crimson ninja streaked. The thunder sat with crossed legs, facing him, crushing the pack between his hands before pressing it to the younger ninja's right temple. "Thanks"

"No problem...um, sorry about...kicking you in the head" He felt bad but the sound of stifled laughter put a crack in his guilt, "What's so funny?"

"Dude, it just sounds weird when you say that...'um, sorry about kicking you in the head'" Dustin mocked in his best 'brooding-Hunter-voice'.

"I guess" He shook his head and laughed. Repositioning the ice pack on the red, near purple, spot on Dustin's head he ignored his numbing hand and focused on the blue pack he was holding. He was doing a pretty good job on the whole not-stare-at-Dustin-thing but the earth ninja's flickering eyes kept pulling his attention, they'd moved down slightly then back up a bit. What was he looking at?

Hunter licked his lips and sighed, he spotted Dustin's gaze drop and ivory upper teeth come out over his bottom lip. That's what he was looking at. The thunder ninja idly ran a thumb over his bottom lip and he watched Dustin follow his thumb back and forth, his brows pulled together when the thumb vanished into his mouth and popped out again. "Cut it out man"

"Hm?" He asked innocently.

"That?"

"Is it bothering you Dustin?"

"Yes...no!...What?" The earth ninja closed his eyes in defeated confusion, he tried to keep his eyes closed but the warm hand over his cheek coupled with the slick cool thumb sliding over the crease of his lips push his eyes open to meet liquid blue eyes. At first when Hunter told him how he felt, he freaked out, what else was he supposed to do? Throw himself in his strong arms and ride away into the sunset...NO! But now, after he had time to think and find his way through what Tori had initially told him before all this took off, he realized how he had felt the entire time.

"Dusti-" Soft lips pressed to his own caught him by surprise, that's for sure, but it didn't go unwanted, he really wanted this. He pushed his tongue past his lips and slipped his hand in his messy hair, pulling him closer.


End file.
